1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of antenna positioning systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, these embodiments enable the positioning of antennas by way of a compact, lightweight, portable, self-aligning antenna positioner that is easily moved by a single user and allows for rapid setup and alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna positioner is an apparatus that allows for an antenna to be pointed in a desired direction, such as towards a satellite. Many satellites are placed in geosynchronous orbit at approximately 22,300 miles above the surface of the earth. Other satellites may be placed in low earth orbit and traverse the sky relatively quickly. Generally, pointing may be performed by adjusting the azimuth and elevation or alternatively by rotating the positioner about the X and Y axes. Once oriented in the proper direction, the antenna is then best able to receive a given satellite signal.
Existing antenna positioners are heavy structures that are bulky and require many workers to manually setup and initially orient. These systems fail to satisfactorily achieve the full spectrum of compact storage, ease of transport and rapid setup. For example, currently fielded antenna systems capable of receiving Global Broadcast System transmissions comprise an antenna, support, positioner, battery, cables, receiver, decoder and PC. These antenna systems require over a half dozen storage containers that each require 2 or more workers to lift. Other antenna systems are mounted on trucks and are generally heavy and not easily shipped.